True Loves Last Decision
by Tephy
Summary: Naraku was finally defeated and there was only one shard left to find. Inuyasha has to make the biggest decision of his life. But has Kagome already made hers?
1. Chapter 1 The Defeat

This is my second fanfiction and I didn't even finish my first so go easy on me.

**Chapter one- The Defeat **

Kagome firmly gripped her bow and arrow and got ready to strike as Inuyasha tightened his grip on the Tetsusaiga. Sango held her Hiraikotsu ready to strike.

Naraku was speeding towards them spreading miasma.

"Ready Kagome?" Inuyasha had asked.

"Mhm..." Kagome answered.

"Heh... GET READY TO DIE NARAKU!" screamed Inuyasha as he yelled "WIND SCAR!"

Kagome released the arrow which had been aimed for Naraku's head.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango yelled as she threw her boomerang bone.

There was silence... All of a sudden Naraku tried change back to his normal form but suddenly an arrow can piercing towards his body.

"WIND TUNNEL!" yelled Miroku as he pulled in the remains of Naraku along with a many Saimyoushou. He winced because of the venom going through his tunnel.

"Miroku!" yelled Sango! " Stop it. The Saimyoushou can kill you."

"No Sango! I have to do this! Even if its painful we have to beat Naraku and this is our chance!"

All of a sudden the wind tunnel stopped.

"Miroku...?" Sango whispered.

Miroku took a quick glance at his wind tunnel "Sango... We won..." Miroku said weakly as he fell to the ground.

"MIROKU!" screamed Sango as she ran towards his fallen body. She looked at Miroku's hand and gasped. "Kagome... Look..."

Kagome rushed to Miroku's side and looked at his hand. "Inuyasha..." she said weakly. "Narakus dead."

This was true because when Inuyasha looked at Mirokus hand there was no wind tunnel. The curse had been broken which meant Naraku was dead.

"Kagome... We did it... We beat Naraku..." Inuyasha said.


	2. Chapter 2 Kikyou

**Chapter two- Kikyou...**

Inuyasha and the gang all headed back to Kaedes hut.

"Is Houshi Sama ok?" Sango asked Kaede.

"He did insert a lot of Saimyoushou venom into his body but in time he will be ok. You can wait outside while I make another remedy for him." Kaede replied.

Sango nodded but before she headed out she took one final glance at Miroku. _Miroku... how could you do that to yourself. Promise to get better quickly._" Then she headed out to where Inuyasha, Shippo, Kagome, and Kirara were sitting.

"Is Miroku ok Sango?" asked Kagome.

"Yes... He will get better eventually. This isn't the first time he had Saimyoushou venom inside of him." Sango said sadly.

"But it is the last time. We finally defeated Naraku Sango. You were able to avenge your father and Kohaku. Oh..." Kagome felt bad for what she said. It was only a little while before when Kohaku had decided to take the Shikon fragment away from his body and rest in peace. He knew it was the right thing to do. Sango still hadn't gotten over that. "Sango... I'm so sorry. I know you miss Kohaku."

A tear trickled down Sango's cheek but she quickly wiped it away and started to smile and said. "He did what was best and I'm happy that he made that decision himself! Anyway Kagome, we couldn't have beat Naraku if it wasn't for your last arrow that hit Naraku when he was trying to reform!"

"But... Sango... That wasn't my arrow..." Kagome said.

"Then who could it have been." Sango asked.

Inuyasha who was quiet the whole time back but suddenly began to say. "She wanted Naraku dead too...That's why she shot that arrow."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said softly. "It was Kikyou wasn't it? Kikyou... shot that last arrow..."

There was a silent moment then but Inuyasha broke the silence by saying "Bah! I'm going for a walk..."

Inuyasha got up and slowly walked toward the woods and quickly disappeared from Kagome's sight.

_He doesn't want to talk to me about it... I guess its ok... He still needs his time to think about her. Why do I care? I just wish he didn't walk off like that._ Kagome thought as she sighed.


	3. Chapter 3 Reasons

**Chapter three- Reasons**

The next morning...

Kagome yawned as she woke up. She looked around Kaedes hut. _I miss home..._ she thought to herself. Quickly, she got up and dressed. She grabbed her backpack and made her way to the bone eaters well. _Well... I should have told Inuyasha... But he's probably too busy thinking about Kikyou... Kikyou... _"Inuyasha... Do I mean anything to you at all?" Kagome felt tears forming in her eyes but quickly forced them back. "I can't cry. Not now..." Kagome jumped into the well and quickly came to the modern era.

Back at Kaedes hut...

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked Sango.

"She probably went back to her time." Sango replied.

"WHAT? WE STILL HAVE ONE SHIKON FRAGMENT LEFT TO FIND AND SHES GOING BACK TO HER OWN TIME? I'm going to get her right now!" Inuyasha screamed. He quickly stormed out of Kaedes hut towards the bone eaters well. _Just wait till I find you Kagome. You are going to be so dead. _

"Ahhhhh..." Kagome said as she laid down on her bed. _It's so good to be home. Its so quiet and calm and-_

"HEY KAGOME YOU WENCH!" Inuyasha screamed as he burst into Kagomes room.

Kagome was angry at Inuyasha for disturbing her moment of peace but also wondered why he had come. Was it because he missed her? "What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT AM I DOING HERE? WE STILL NEED TO FIND ONE LAST SHIKON FRAGMENT! DO YOU THINK THAT I CAME HERE FOR NOTHI" Suddenly Inuyasha stopped screaming. Kagome was crying while looking straight at him.

_So he didn't come to see me... All he needs me for is to find the Shikon fragment. I guess I don't mean anything to him after all... _Kagome was still looking straight at Inuyasha while tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Kagome... Why are you crying!" Inuyasha said impatiently.

Kagome looked away finally noticing that she was crying right in front of him. _It's true. He doesn't care about me... All he cares about is Kikyou.. _Just that thought filled her with rage"GET OUT OF HERE! GO BACK TO YOUR OWN TIME! I DON'T EVER WANT TO COME BACK TO YOUR TIME AGAIN! I HATE YOU!" she screamed.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said weakly.

"GET OUT OF HERE! I HATE YOU!" Kagome screamed as she slammed the door closed.

_Inuyasha... I don't hate you... I just... I never want to go back because... I don't know what will happen when the Shikon jewel is complete. After the Shikon No Tama is completed, there will be no reason for me to stay with you. _Kagome slowly started to sob very hard and started to fall down on the floor. "Inuyasha. Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha was surprised. _Was it because I screamed at her. No... That can't be true because she was crying. Kagome... Do you really hate me? Do you know how much it hurts me to hear those words from you? _Inuyasha still confused and worried about Kagome went through the well heading back to his own time.

When he came out of the well he suddenly saw the young women souls flying in the air.

"Kikyo..."


	4. Chapter 4 Kikyou and Kagome's Feelings

Don't you guys like it so far? I love it. Its actually like a real episode to me! Haha... Well here is chapter four enjoy!

**Chapter four- Kikyou and Kagome's feelings**

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha said slowly.

He ran towards the flying souls and suddenly saw Kikyou. "Kikyou? What are you doing here?"

"Inuyasha..." Kikyou said.

Back at the modern era...

Kagome was quietly sobbing to herself. _No... I shouldn't have told him that I hated him. He probably hates me now... Inuyasha. I'm so sorry... _She quickly got up. "I need to apologize right now..." Kagome ran out of the house towards the well and came to the feudal era. Suddenly she saw dead women's souls in the air. _Kikyou's here._ She followed the souls to the middle of the forest but she suddenly saw Inuyasha there and stopped. _What is he doing here? Why is he with Kikyou? _They were staring at each other but suddenly Inuyasha began to speak.

"Kikyou... Was the really you? Did you shoot that last arrow at Naraku?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes I did. But you knew that already didn't you Inuyasha?" Kikyou answered weakly.

"Kikyou..." Inuyasha said calmly.

"Inuyasha... Does that girl mean more to you? My reincarnate..." Kikyou asked sternly.

"Kikyou... I..." Inuyasha was interrupted before he could finish.

"Inuyasha... Fifty years ago... That arrow I shot at you. It was a mistaken purpose. If I could change one part of my life, I would change that moment. I wish I had not done that to you. If I didn't, we could have been together right now. No troubles in our way. Nothing. Inuyasha... I want to mean more than anything to you. I love you Inuyasha..." Kikyou suddenly ran to Inuyasha and embraced him as he hugged her back.

Kagome gasped. She bent down with her back against the tree and started to cry. _Inuyasha... No... I can't cry here... I can't let Inuyasha see me crying again._ Kagome got up and started to run. Wiping her tears over and over she started to think _Inuyasha loves Kikyou. There's no room for me anymore in his heart. Inuyasha... Kikyou and I are alike in no way except for the fact that we both love you. It's the same with me... I want to mean more than anything to you. But... I don't... I wish I had never met you. I wish I never fell in love with you. It hurts so much. Inuyasha... Inuyasha... _Kagome ran to her room as she came out of the well and closed the door shut. _Inuyasha..._ _I decided that I won't love you anymore. I can't... I won't... Inuyasha... _Kagome fell on top of her bed and started to cry. _Inuyasha... I can't love you... I won't love... I will not love you anymore Inuyasha! _With that, Kagome fell asleep chanting in her head over and over _I will no longer love you Inuyasha..._


	5. Chapter 5 Inuyasha's Feelings

**Chapter five- Inuyasha's Feelings**

"I hope to meet again with you soon Inuyasha." said Kikyou as she walked back into the forest.

"Kikyou..." Inuyasha had said when she was almost out of sight. "Kikyou ... I love you..." but as soon as Kikyou had finally disappeared with the dead souls Inuyasha said "But that doesn't mean that I don't have any feelings for Kagome" Inuyasha made his way back to Kaedes hut. Suddenly he realized something. _I can smell Kagome... Oh no... She was here. I can smell her tears... She must have seen me with Kikyou. Kagome... Please don't be mad. Why did I have to be so careless and not sense her presence? She probably hates me now... Kagome... Why does it have to be this way? _Inuyasha tapped his head in frustration. _Kagome... I don't want to hurt you anymore. I don't want to cause you pain anymore... Kagome... _

Inuyasha suddenly came to the bone eaters well. _Maybe I can see her and apologize. That's the least I could do for her. _Inuyasha jumped into the well and came to Kagomes room. "Kagome? Are you there?" he said softly. "Kagome..." he said impatiently. "Kagome I know you're mad... Please don't be mad with me Kagome." _Grrrr... _Inuyasha ran into the room. "WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO M-" Suddenly Inuyasha stopped yelling. Kagome was asleep. "Kagome... You're asleep." Inuyasha reached out and touched her cheek. "Kagome... You were crying were crying weren't you? I'm sorry... Im sor...

"Inuyasha..." Kagome started saying.

_Huh? Oh... She's sleep talking... She's dreaming... About me? _

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said again. "I..I..l" Suddenly Kagome started to wake up.

_Uh oh! _Inuyasha quickly leapt out the window.

"Uhh... I swear I could have heard some one moving. Stupid Kagome you baka... You're imagining things..." Kagome said faintly. Then she stopped. _Could it have been Inuyasha...? She looked out the window but didn't see anything. _"No... It couldn't have been him. He's probably with Kikyou... Inuyasha... I don't mean anything to you right?" Kagome stopped talking. Inuyasha held his breath. "I didn't think so... You only love Kikyou. Not me..." _Kagome you baka... Stop thinking about him... You know you wanted to forget about him._ Kagome sighed. Then she started to think. "Inuyasha... I want to forget about you but I just can't..." Kagome broke out in tears. "Inuyasha... I... I can't stop thinking about you because... because... I love you." Kagome went back to her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Inuyasha headed back toward the well house. _Kagome... Is that how you really feel? _He looked back one more time at Kagome's window. _You really feel that way about me? Kagome... I know how much it hurts you to be with me. You think that I only care about Kikyou... But... That's wrong. I feel something for you too. I don't know what it is but I know I don't feel the same way about you the way that I used to before. I will always be there for you. I want to be there for you. But I want to be there for Kikyou too. The truth is I don't know who I want to be there for when the time comes. _Inuyasha stopped when he was right in front of the well. "Kagome...I do care about you..." Inuyasha placed his hand against his chest where his heart was. _How come I never noticed this before...? Kagome... I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry that I make you feel so hurt all the time. _Inuyasha quickly made his way into the well and back to the feudal era.


	6. Chapter 6 Decison

The next day Inuyasha waited by the well. Suddenly Kagome climbed out of the well.

"Kagome..."

"Inuyasha... What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting... For you..."

"Inuyasha..."

"Yes Kagome?"

"Please don't ever do that again..."

Kagome walked right past Inuyasha towards the village. Inuyasha felt hurt and confused. He wondered why Kagome was acting this way. Inuyasha ran to Kagome and grabbed her wrist.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"I don't understand..."

"Kagome! Why are you sulking? What's the matter with you today?"

"Inuyasha..." Kagome pulled her hand away from his grasp. She walked off.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran and grabbed her hand again. When she tried to pull away he didn't let go. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Inuyasha! Let go! Do you know how much it hurts me? You go off and break my heart and you run off to her and then you come back and expect me to be happy? I was always sad but last night I did a lot of thinking. I now will understand that I mean nothing more to you then a shard detector. So if that's all I mean then you must be happy because today is the last day you will ever see me!"

"What do you mean last?"

"I've decided to stay in the modern era forever after I find the last shard for you. Afterwards I can forget you forever! I'll forget you ever existed. I'll forget all the times you hurt me and made me cry. I'll forget everything about you! I'm sure that will make you happy!"

"Kagome! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! Don't say that! Don't you know I care about you?"

Tears trickled down Kagomes cheeks. "Inuyasha... It's too late for that..."

Surprised because of Kagome's tears, Inuyasha let go.

Kagome wiped her eyes and ran as fast as she could away from Inuyasha.

She couldn't take it. She had to find the last shard. After that she would forget that she ever loved him.

Inuyasha was still standing where he was. He was full of regret and sorrow. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha turned around to see that Kikyou was standing right before him.

"That girls tears mean something to you? Do you care for her?"

"Kikyou..."

"Inuyasha... You must find the last shard. You want to be with me don't you?"

Inuyasha stepped back. He ran back to the hut. When he arrived he was surprised to see that Kagome wasn't there.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked Sango.

"She never came." Sango answered.

Inuyasha ran out of the hut and went looking for Kagome.

Kagome was at the river. She was washing her face to wipe off the tears. Suddenly she heard some one coming. She turned around and was surprised to see Kikyou.

"Kikyou..." she said.

"You... Do you love Inuyasha?"

Kagome was surprised about the question. "What do you mean?"

"I know you understand... Inuyasha is better off with me. Or else he will have pain in his heart. Don't you understand you cannot be with Inuyasha?"

"I know..."

Kikyou was astonished at her answer. "What did you say?"

Suddenly Inuyasha saw Kagome at the stream. She was talking to Kikyou. _What are they saying? _He thought. He got closer but stopped when Kagome started talking.

"I know I can't be with Inuyasha...That's why I'm going to stay at my time forever after the rest of the shards are found. I will forget about him and he will forget about me. You'll all be happy."

_No Kagome... Don't! _

Suddenly Kagome fainted to the ground. Along with Kikyou.

"Kagome! Kikyou!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to them. He held both of them and brought them away from the stream. He came by the old god tree and placed them on the ground.

Suddenly Kikyou started to wake up. "Na...Na...Naraku!"

Suddenly a cold gust of wind came by Inuyasha. He slowly turned to see that the cold gust of wind was a spirit dweller. Spirit Dwellers were the spirits of dead youkai or hanyou that had enough power to form into a spirit. They set a curse upon people and made them fragile and weak and sick which eventually led them to die. Inuyasha turned and saw something glow on Kagome and Kikyou's forehead. They were shard. They last shard.

"Kukuku..."

"NARAKU! WHAT IS THIS?"

Kikyou suddenly turned to Inuyasha. "Naraku has cast a spell on both me and Kagome."

"Why isn't Kagome awake like you? Isn't it the same spell?"

"Inuyasha... Unlike her, I can withstand the curse for much longer. It takes control of the body and leaves it lifeless. My bother is already lifeless. Therefore the curse does not affect me as much. Kikyou winced. "But it will have the same affect on me. I will die too just like her."

"No...no...NO!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha! There is a way. There is only one Shikon shard left. The other is tainted. Both of ours are tainted but you can release the darkness on the shard. You only have to lift the shard out of the person whom you want to save."

"Kikyou..."

"Inuyasha... You must choose now! Who do you wish to save?" Kikyou said.


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha slammed his fist against the ground.

"NARAKU! REVERSE THIS SPELL RIGHT NOW!"

"Inuyasha... Naraku is gone. After a Spirit Dweller casts the spell it is nothing more than part of the wind. You must choose carefully Inuyasha. Do you wish to save me or my reincarnate?

"Kikyou...I..."

"Inuyasha! Choose wisely for the one who you save. The one who you don't save will just become part of the dust. The one saved will live. Hurry Inuyasha! The spell is starting to build up."

Inuyasha looked at Kikyou and then Kagome. _I have to choose between them. _Inuyasha looked at Kikyou and thought _Kikyou died once for me. The reason why she suffers is because of me. Why shouldn't I save her? _Suddenly Inuyasha looked at Kagome. So many thoughts ran through his head.

FLASHBACK

"_To tell you the truth, I like you just the way you are." Kagome said._

FLASHBACK OVER

ANOTHER FLASHBACK

"_Inuyasha... I love you." Inuyasha remembered Kagome saying the night before._

FLASHBACK OVER

Inuyasha got up and went towards Kikyou. He gently hugged her close and said softly in her ear. "I'm sorry Kikyou." Afterwards he placed Kikyou on the ground. He went towards Kagome.

"Inuyasha... What are you doing?" Kikyou said.

Inuyasha slowly pulled the tainted shard off of Kagome's forehead.

Suddenly, Kikyou froze. Afterwards her body started to fade away into dust. Right before the last of her body did fade away Kikyou said "So she is more precious to you..."

"I'm sorry Kikyou." Inuyasha said slowly. He held Kagome in his arms until she started to wake up.

"Inuyasha... Where am I...? Where is Naraku?" Kagome said right away.

"Naraku is dead Kagome! He's gone!"

"Then that spell..."

"You knew about it?"

"Yes... Although I was unconscious I heard faint voices talking about it."

"Kagome..."

Kagome suddenly pulled away from Inuyasha. "Where's Kikyou...? I'm not supposed to be alive. I should be dead."

"Kagome! I chose you over Kikyou! I care about you more than her. You accept me as a half demon. Something she could not do. You saved my life many times. You've been there for me whenever I needed you! I trusted you so much. Even though I made you cry and hurt you still chose to stay by my side!"

"Baka... Kikyou has done so many more things for you."

"No you're the baka. Kagome all this time, haven't you noticed, I love you..."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said slowly before she sobbed uncontrollably. _I said I would forget you... But how can I forget someone who I love so much._

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said as held her in his arms once more.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.

Suddenly his face got closer to hers and placed his lips onto his first and he kissed her. They parted and he hugged her as close as he could.

"Inuyasha...?"

"Yea..."

"I love you..."

­­­­­­

Stories over people or is it? If you want me to continue leave reviews


End file.
